100 Oneshot Challenge- my style!
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: I'm doing a 100 Oneshot Challenge!
1. Injured Rating K and up

Tigerstar stared at the camp entrence as his son Vipertail padded out. He had sent him out on a hunting patrol alone. He knew the dog was released there everyday. He wanting to get rid of his son once and for all...

Vipertail padded out of camp. He pricked his ears and opended his mouth to catch a scent. He heard rustling in the leaves. He dropped into the hunting crouch and drew one leg in font of the other. He crept forward, his muscles rippling underneath his pelt. He bent his hunches and leapt, crushing the mouse beneath his paws. The mouse sqeauked, kicked feebly and grew still forever.  
Vipertail licked his lips and carried the mouse back to camp in his jaws. A rustle behind made him prick his ears. He dropped his mouse and kicked dirt over it.  
He crept though the forest, his tail tip twitching. A snarl made him turn. He hissed and leapt over the dog. The big black dog bit down on Vipertail's tail as he flipped in mid-air. The dog shook his head, thrashing his head back and forth. Vipertail yowled and raked his claws against the dogs eyes when he drew close. The dog droped him and growled, not giving up.  
Vipertail yowled his battle cry and launched over the dog. He bounded on the dogs left side then the right, raking his claws through it's pelt. The dog shook his head, confused.

Vipertail was so lost in winning, that he tripped over his own paws. He stumbled and his chin hit a stone.  
Vipertail whimpered, blood dripping from his chin. The dog shieved his chance and grabbed Vipertail in his jaws.  
Vipertail skrimmed but the strong jaws wrapped around his body was too much. A rustle of leaves startled the dog.

Vipertail's father Tigerstar, the leader of RiverClan, erupted from the ferns. Vipertail screeched in joy, jerking his legs.

Tigerstar stared at his son, and sat down on his haunches and licked his chest then turned to lick his back. Vipertail felt his eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of his father watching him be killed. Vipertail finally gave up and let the dog win. He felt fangs dig into his flesh. Vipertail closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath.

_You killed me Tigerstar. I was right, you never loved me or Creekfeather. _Vipertail let out one final breath and his body dropped to the ground. He thumped to the ground, his heart more injured than his body.


	2. Sinking Rating K and up

Jayfeather walked through the forest, ferns brushing his pelt. He opened his mouth and the fresh sent of water entered. Jayfeather happily leapt through the forest.

"You came!" Willowshine knocked Jayfeather off his feet. They laughed and rolled together.

Jayfeather pushed away Willowshine with his hind paws and stood up and shook the dust out of his coat. Jayfeather heard Willowshine purr and he preshed against her. He felt her caot rippling as she purred. Her wieghted belly hung underneath her, her belly full of his kits.

Ever day, there met outside their Clans to be together. Jayfeather didn't love the idea of breaking the Warrior Code, but her loved Willowshine more.

"I love you," Jayfeather purred and rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. Willowshine purred back and they callapsed, grooming each other's fur.

Jayfeather stroked her neck with his sandy tongue. She gasped and panted.

"The kits are coming," She moaned bolted upward and stroked her belly with his paw. Ripples pushed through her pelt intill three kits rested beside Willowshine's belly.

Jayfeather stood still, his blind blue eyes rested on the kits he could not see.

"How do they look?" He asked silently, his eyes sad.

Willowshine must have seen the glaze in his eyes. She stroked his pelt with her tail and wrapped it around his neck.

She sqeezed his neck and pulled him down. Jayfeather gasped and laughed. He nuzzled his kits and licked each one in return.

_Three toms._ Jayfeather purred. "How do they look?" He asked again.

Willowshine sighed with happiness. "One is a silver tom with gray paws. The other two are gingers with gray stripes."

"They must look beautiful," Jayfeather breathed happily.

"They are, cause their ours." Willowshine sighed. "Lets get these too your camp."

Jayfeather layed still in shock as Willowshine stood up, stretched and wiggled her fur.

"ThunderClan's camp, why not your's?"

"I want them to be with their father, Jay. Isn't Cinderheart pregnant too?" Jayfeather nodded and they took the kits to camp.

"What are their names?" Bramblestar asked.

"Jaykit is the silver one. The bigger ginger one is Sparkkit and the little ginger is Spaskkit." Willowshine meowed with Jaykit in her jaws.

Willowshine placed her Jaykit beside Cinderheart and she licked her son farewell.

Willowshine padded out of camp. A flash of black stood in front of her.

"Breezepelt! Get out of my way." Willowshine thrust her way but Breezepelt stood his ground.

"You broke the code! Twice!Just like Leafpool!" Breezepelt growled.

Willowshine pushed Breezepelt and he slid down into the lake. His head bounced in the thrashing water.

"Help!" He gurgled. "I'm sinking!"

Willowshine padded away, unaware of Breezepelt's cries.

_No your not sinking, I am... _Willowshine looked back at ThunderClan. _I lost evrything I ever loved, you just lost your life. _


	3. Father Rating T

Tigerstar stared at his down at his four newborn kits. His mate, Tigerheart, layed in her nest, their four kits suckling her milk.  
Tigerheart looked pleadly up at her mate. She wanted him to love these kits. Tigerstar, well, wasn't the most easy-going cat.  
The RiverClan couple stared down at their kits. One with love the other with hatred.

"They are lovely," Tigerstar assured her. Tigerheart sighed and groomed her kits.

_I lie to much. _Tigerstar thought. He remembered that he lied to become leader, lied to get Tigerheart from Whickerpelt, and now he lied about his kits.

He licked at his kits. They skrimed underneath his sharp tongue. Tigerstar drew away and walked out of the den without saying anything.

He padded to the lake. He watched the sun set over the horizen. He looked into ShadowClan's territory, searching for one cat in particular. He bounced up as the familiar scent washed into his mouth. A flash of black tackled him. It pounded away on Tigerstar's belly, it's claws sheathed. Yellow eyes stared down into his own blue ones.

"Shadowtail," Tigerstar breathed with such strong love, ThunderClan could feel it. Shadowtail let him stand up and they rubbed muzzles together.

"Why you here Tigerstar?" Shadowtail asked with concern.

"I bring news. Sit." The two cats sat, facing each other. "Tigerheart has had our kits." He said sadly.  
Shadowtail hissed and stared to run away. Tigerstar grabbed her with his tail and slowly dragged her back to him.

"No no no." Shadowtail shook her head misrably. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love Shadowtail. More than Tigerheart, I promise." Silence drifted to the wind.

Then Shadowtail looked up at Tigerstar with cold eyes. "Then kill them."

Tigerstar backed away in shock. He must have heard her wrong. He shook his head with disbelief. "What?"

"If you love me more then them, then kill them to show me your love." Shadowtail moewed coldly, wrapping her slender body around his. Tigerstar nodded and Shadowtail purred with delight.

"Good, bring their dead bodies to the border here at sun-high. I will instruct no cats to patrol or hunt here." With that, the ShadowClan deputy bounded away, her black pelt matched with night.

Tigerstar sadly padded back to camp. He ignored everyone and went to his den. He pretended to sleep and when night finally came, he crept out.

He masked his scent and crept into the nursery. His four kits slept soundly with Tigerheart. The she-cat Whickerpelt and her mate, Ashwhisker, slept soundly together. Their bellys' started to round with each other's kits.

_Those kits will be messed up. _Tigerstar crept towards and grabbed the four kits in his jaws. The kits soundlessly wiggled, but stayed asleep. He carried them to the lake and dropped them.  
Shadowtail waited at the border. Her eyes grew hungrily at the sight of the kits.

"Kill them," Tigerstar ordered sadly. Shadowtail shook her head, "No, YOU will kill them. Your kits, you kill them. I'll go fetch your pewny mate." She slithered over the border before Tigerstar could respond.  
He stared down at his kits. They mewled pitfully for the stench of milk. Tigerstar hesitated, then stroked them. They buried into her fur, the warmth calming them. Tigerstar's eyes softed at the sight of the only female, Milkykit. Her silver pelt shone in the moonlight.

"No!" He growled. He had to kill these kits to show Shadowtail that he loved her. _The kits are more than... No! Shadowtail's better. But..._ Tigerstar fought with his conscience. They struggled in the battle but Tigerstar won.  
_I love Shadowtail more than the moon and the stars._

Speaking of Shadowtail, the black she-cat returned dragging Tigerheart by the tail. Her mouth was taped down and she struggled against Shadowtail.

"Do it!" Shadowtail ordered. She thrushted Tigerheart in front of him. Tigerstar raised his claws, they gleamed in the moonlight. Tigerheart looked into Tigerstar's eyes with those pleaded eyes of hers. Tigerstar sheathed his claws than unsheathed them again. _I never loved you! _he repeated this over and over until he sliced open his former mates throat. Blood gushes out and Tigerheart gurgled. She kicked feebly then grew still.

"Good, now the kits." Shadowtail purred happily. Tigerstar stared down at his kits. They looked up at him, their eyes scared.

"They opened their eyes and they witnessed their mother's murder." Shadowtail had followed his gaze and now she was purring with glee. Her body shivered with such excitement and happiness that Tigerstar though she might explode.

He took Viperkit and sliced his throat. The kit fell to his belly and died. His siblings bolted but Shadowtail grabbed them so feircely that they barely moved a muscle.  
Riverkit slouched and fell to his side. His heart had stopped. "Weakling," Shadowtail hissed, "Should never had the chance to live. Two left Tigerstar, kill them." She pushed the two remaining kits toward him. He stared down at their scared pleading eyes.

"Father..."Milkykiy whispered sadly. Foxkit finshed for her, "Don't.'

Tigerstar finally grew up the corage. "Kill!" Ordered Shadowtail. Those were her final words as Tigerstar slashed her throat.

**Six Moons Later.**

Foxpaw and Milkypaw bounced around Tigerstar, screeching "Father Father!"

Thats what they called him, never Tigerstar or leader, simply just father. And Tigerstar couldn't care less...


	4. Exploit Rating T

The tabby crept through the everlasting dark forest. He seeked one cat, his grandson. His paws sinked in the marsy ground. Squishing noises erupted as he padded away tp nowhere. A scared whimper came from the bushes. The tabby recognized the scent from back when he was alive. He felt proud of the cat once, but know he was as pathetic as crow-food.

"Darkstripe, come from the bushes mange-pelt." The tabby growled, his voice deep. Darkstripe padded out, his eyes scared.

"Take me with you, Tigerstar! The dark freaks me out. Please, let me come with you." Darkstripe pleaded. Tigerstar stared camly at his old friend.

"No." Tigerstar padded on, but the pathetic cat followed him.

"Please Tigerstar! Help me find the entrence to entering dreams. Please." Tigerstar remained silent as Darkstripe went on. "I could help you with your exploit, whatever it is." Tigerstar stopped in his tracks. "What?" Tigerstar hissed.  
Darkstripe crouched nervously.

"I- I could help you with whatever you want. Just as you lead me to the entrence." Darkstripe stammered. Tigerstar thought this through. Hmmm, he does need more cats to take over the forest and grow strong again.

"Very well, you can come. Just don't start acting like a kit-" Too late. Darkstripe bounced like a kit.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Darkstripe squeaked. "Come," Tigerstar beckonded him forward and he lead him deeper into the dark forest.

_page break_

"What do you want me too do?" Tigerheart asked, his head bowed as he addressed his father.

"I want you to enter ThunderClan's land and mark the border inside their territory." Tigerstar meowed, his eyes cold.

Tigerheart nodded obidiently and Tigerstar faded away. Tigerheart woke up and stretched in his nest. He yawned and stood up. He brushed his neck and then his spine. He crept out of the den and then out of Shadowclan's camp.

He crept through the forest till he made it to ThunderClan's border.

"Good. Now mark your scent." Tigerstar's voice drifted around him, controlling him. Tigerheart leapt over the border and marked his scent. He rubbed his head against ferns and then rolled in the grass. He leapt through ThunderClan's side of the border like an excited kit. He entered his territory once again.  
He heard a rustle of leaves behind him and then he leapt on the intruding cat. Tigerheart hissed into it's face. He stopped short when he noticed who was underneath.

"Sorry!" He squeaked and let the ThunderClan medicine cat up. Jayfeather hissed and patted back to his camp.

**-_page break_**

Tigerheart's heart leapt inside of him as ShadowClan and ThunderClan fought over ShadowClan crossing th border.  
Tigerheart huffed and moewed, "Fine. I'll check if ShadowClan crossed the border."

He leapt over the border and marked his scent with his old one. Tigerheart wrinkled his nose at the stench of mushroom. He controlled a murmur of laughter when he noticed the stench coming off Lionblaze's ginger coat. Tigerheart padded through the quarreling patrols. He passed Dovepaw. What she said made him stop dead.

She hissed into his ears, "I know it was you that crossed border. What were doing in ThunderClan territory. Did Blackstar sent you?" Tigerheart's widened. He ignored her.

"Don'r deny it. I know it was you. I recognized your scent like one of my littermates." Tigerheart looked back it his Clanmates.

"I'll tell you everything at the Gathering." He leapt over the border and back to the safty of his territory.

_-page break_

Dovepaw stared as Tigerheart leapt over the border. She narrowed her eyes. _Ill find out what your up too. _She turned away and followed the patrol back to camp.

_-page break_

Tigerheart padded into camp. _Whew, a close one. _Tigerheart padded into the warriors den and curled into his nest.  
He hoped to get some peace but Tigerstar wouldn't leave him alone.

"You almost failed me!" Tigerstar raked his claws against his grandson's eyes. Tigerheart staggered back in shock.

"Now listen. I know that Ivypaw will cross the border tommorrow. I want you to capture her and use her." Tigerheart nodded.

The next day, Tigerheart lead Ivypaw back to camp. Ivypaw held her head down.

"What you got there, Tigerheart?" Russetfur hissed. "Looks like a Thunderscum aprrentice." Ivypaw flinched at the insult.

"I found her in ShadowClan's terrirtory eating a mouse." Tigerheart reported. IVypaw's head shot up.

"I did not-" She got caught off as Russetfur clawed her. "You don't get a say in this scum!"

Tigerheart led her too Blackstar and then he dissappered into the warriors den.

_page break_

Tigerstar's next order killed him._ Kill Dovewing._ Tigerheart flinched when he imagined his claws rip her beautiful fur. He couldn't do it her just couldn't. He remembered when Tigerstar lashed at him. His ears still rang from the well aimed blows.

"You will obey me!" Tigerstar snarled as he pinned Tigerheart to the ground. Tigerheart gurgled from Tigerstar's big paws pressing down on his throat.

"Good! Now go!" Tigerstar pushed him aside and Tigerheart woke up, his fur matted and torn.

Now he sat inside ThunderClan's border, waiting for a patrol. The discusting scent of ThunderClan caught in his thoat and he gagged.

"There!" A harsh cry from deep in the territory made Tigerheart lash his tail. Ivypool had cried out. She raced to the trees and bowled Tigerheart over. He stared calmly at her. Behind her followed Brambleheart, Thornclaw and ...Dovewing. Tigerheart stared at her pleadingly. Her eyes met his and she snarled. Tigerheart pushed over Ivypool and he pounced on Dovewing. Behind him, Breezepelt and Redwillow and Scorchpaw attacked the other ThunderClan cats. They held them down as Tigerheart fufilled his duty.  
Dovewing stared up at him with hatred and fear. She hissed, revealing sharp fangs.

He bent his head towards her and asked, "Do you still love me?" Dovewing looked at him, hatred in her beautiful blue eyes.

"NO! I did once, but then you betrayed me!" Dovewing spat up at Tigerheart as he pinned her to the forest floor.

"Very well. Then I must fufill Tigerstar's order." Tigerheart annonced and Dovewings eyes grew confused and wide.  
Tigerheart's old fear of hearting Dovewing left. He dig his claws into Dovewings shoulders and ripped. She yelled so loudly that cats in the ThunderClan camp heard her. Paws pounded against the forest floor as claws met claws. Tigerstar's warriors and ThunderClan warriors clashed together. Tigerheart dragged Dovewing away. She hissed and fought but couldn't break free.

"I love you Dovewing, but you don't love me. You must pay." Dovewing screeched as he mated with her.

"Are you done yet?" Dovewing screeched in pain as he ripped his claws over and over through her flesh as he mated with her.

"Yes love. I'm done and so are you." Tigerheart raked his claws through her throat and she fell, blood gushed from the wounds he created.

"NO! What have I done?!" Tigerheart yowled in grief.

"Well done Tigerheart, maybe your not that bad as I imagined." Tigerstar purred beside his grandson.

"You made me do this! Just for your YOUR EXPLOITS!" Tigerheart screeched.

"Oh well," Tigerstar purred and faded away.


	5. Boredom Rating M

**Watch out! Rating for this chapter= M**

Mistypaw waked through the forest, her pelt brushing ferns. A ladybug crawled in front of her. She batted the ladybug playfully and she giggled. She pounced on the ladybug and it splashed gooey stuff all over her face. Mistypaw gagged and gurgled. It seems that even STARCLAN didn't want her to have fun. A murmur of laughter came from a holly bush as Mistypaw tried to get rid of the taste. When she finally did, she looke up to find a big black tom watching her amusingly.

"Having fun there?" He smirked. Mistypaw spat. "Get of WindClan territory!" The tom licked his paw and greased it over his ear.

"Let me tell you," He meowed between licks. "I know something that will stop your boredom." Mistypaw pricked her ears. She nodded excitedly and the tom purred.

"Very well. Follow me." The tom stood up and raced away. Mistypaw followed excitedly. He led her out of WindClan territory to an abanded stone cottage.

"Come forward," The tom flicked his tail and flexed his body through a hole in the side. Mistypaw followed excitedly, unaware of the screeching inside the nest.

"Oooooh, what's this place called?" Mistypaw whispered as she gazed around. The black cat tipped his head to the side.

"Uh, the Never Have Boredom Again place." He said akwardly. Mistypaw nodded and followed him to a den. They entered the den which opended up to a clearing. Everywhere, cats were tied down to metal poles. They screeched as the black tom and Mistypaw padded away from them. They came to a stop at a well-made den.

"Here, go into there and ask to speak to Green. Then say you want to own one." Mistypaw nodded and the black tom bounded away. She entered the den and looked around. A big gray tom stared at her.

"I would like to speak to Green, please."

" I'm Green. How may I be at your duty?"

"I want to own one." Something in Green's eyes flickered but then died down.

"Very well." Green stood up and stretched. "Follow me." He led her out of the den to the clearing with the cats.

"Choose one." He moewed gleefully. Mistypaw filled with excitement. She looked around at the cats tied down. Two cats spotted her eye.

"That silver she-cat and that brown tom." Green nodded and untied their leashes. He handed them to Mistypaw and led her to a den into the stone.

"This will be your den where you sleep and eat. Enjoy torturing the cats however you want." With that, Green padded away towards the tied cats. A shreak came from their but Mistypaw was already inside.  
She tied let her cats off the leashes and closed the eterence. The cats crouched down beneath her and stared up at her, their eyes wide with fear.

"Whats your name, dung?" Mistypaw spat.

"Brick," the tom meowed and the she-cat with Silver.

She dumped Brick into the cage the den provided and led Silver down the tunnel.

"What are you going to do with me?" Silver whipsered. Mistypaw smiled. The older cat was twice her size.

"Torture."

She dug her claws into Silver's pussy and tore it open. Silver screeched while Mistypaw enjoyed herself. Mistypaw ripped open Silver's core and planted a paw into there. She clawed the flesh and Silver screeched in pain and fear.

She left Silver tied to the metal pole and grabbed Brick. She pulled at his cock and clawed it. He screeched with such pain that Mistypaw flinched. She ripped her claws through his flesh. His flesh ripped beneath her claws. Silver watched, wide eyes.

MISTYPAW"S POV

I looked at her, then at Brick. They shook their heads.

"No! We're siblings." Silver screeched. I pulled Brick and planted his bleedy cock into the bleeding core. I mounted Brick that was mounted on Silver. I bounced up and down and the siblings screeched together. I laughed with glee. I grabbed Brick and barged his cock into my mouth. I sucked on it and he moaned. I rubbed my tail around it. Brick shivered as I forced him to pee.

"Hold it!" I ordered. I barged his 'thingy' into Silver's mouth and she tried to get away. I planted myself onto her and then I yelled, "Let it flow!" Silver shivered as Bricks pee entered her mouth.

"Hold it!" I yelled and drew Silver away from her brother. Silver gagged and layed shivering on the floor. Bricks eyes were glazed as her tried to hold it in. I grabbed hold and clawed at his huanches. He gasped and it flowed down my throat. I sighed with glee. The warmth flowed to my body. I sucked and Brick gasped.

**Four Months Later.**

I walked around proudly. I caried Silver's and Brick's kits. I was the first she-cat in FlowingClan that wasn't a toy. Silver mother's and Brick father's my kits. I walked back into my den. Brick and Silver layed in their cages eating prey. I purred and stroked my belly. _This is WAY better thatn WindClan would ever be..._

**Two Months Later**

Brick, Silver and Misty bounced around me. Silver, Bricks and my kits were two moons old know, ready to torture.

"Come," I beckoned them forward. They bounced around me happily. She led them too the cages. Brick and Silver layed curled up inside. Mistypaw banged at the cage and the cats jolted up.

"Yay yay!" The kits bounced.

"Ready kits?" I asked. They nodded, unable to control their excitment.

"Go!" I opened the cage and the kits raced in. They bared their teeth as I had showed them. I felt so proud! Silver raked her across Bricks throat. They yowled in pain and fear.

"See you guys in an hour." I yowled and padded away.

**I told u it was M but u didn't believe me...thats what you get for not listening to your elders**


	6. Art of Conversation Rating K

**Cats- **

**Silvermoon- silver tabby she-cat- RiverClan**

**Skypaw- creamy she-cat- RiverClan**

**Reedwhisker- brown tom- WindClan**

**Badgerclaw- big black tom with white paws and a really long scar from over left eye to underbelly- ThunderClan**

**~Tinypaw- small gray she-cat- ThunderClan**

**Cloudfoot- white tom with brown eyes _RiverClan**

**~Sunpaw- really bright ginger tom- RiverClan**

**Maroonpelt- dark ginger she-cat with brown ears and paws- WindClan**

**Darkpelt- really dark tom with a sour personality- ShadowCLan**

Silvermoon sat on the edge of the island, staring out into the lake. The Clan's met every full moon to discuss, today was a Gathering. The moon peeked over the water, fighting with the sun. A cold breeze ruffled her fur and Silvermoon stretched happily, letting the breeze underneath. A rustle of leaves came from behind. Silvermoon turned her head and saw three cats coming her way. Her littermate, Cloudfoot and their apprentices, Skypaw and Sunpaw, also littermates, followed behind.

"Hello," Cloudfoot murmured, rubbing his muzzle along his sister's ears. Silvermoon purred back. Skypaw and her brother Sunpaw laughed and tried to cop their mentors but with no luck. Instead of rubbing his sister's muzzle, Sunpaw bit his sister's ear and pulled. Skypaw growled and launched at her brother and the two siblings fought.

Cloudfoot and Silvermoon exchanged a glance and together they walked away. Silvermoon spotted a brown tom. Her eyes lit with joy and she bolted away from Cloudfoot. Cloudfoot stared after her then joined her when he noticed who the cat was.

"Reedpaw!" Silvermoon yowled with joy, crashing into the WindClan tom.

"Oof!" Her youngest brother announced when she bowled him over. "You may be older, but you still act like a kit. And it's Reedwhisker now, mind you." Reedwhisker shook out his fur and dust flew all over. Cloudfoot came over and dipped his head.

"Hello, Reedwhisker." Reedwhisker nodded back and the littermates groomed each other. As kits, the three siblings were seperated from each other when the battle with FeirceClan happened. Reedwhisker was kitnapped and taken over by WindClan. WindClan had became mean and cold after the leader Featherstar died. Now Darkstar rules with a new code and all WindClan cats are slaves.

Their mother, Marronpelt, is a WindCLan cat too and was too taken by WindClan. Now all Cloudfoot and Silvermoon have are each other.

"So hows WindClan?" Cloudfoot asked politely. Reedwhisker shook his head sadly.

"Not good. Darkstar makes all the cats work until they die. I'm one of the lucky ones. I'm a mentor. Mentor's inslave the cats and mate with she-cats until they produce plenty of kits for Darkstar. And kit's are only for Darkstar's amusement. He starves them and tortures them until StarClan takes them. And the she-cats are all just toys in Darksta'rs mind."

Silvermoon shuddered when she noticed Marronpelt heavy with kits. Her mother looked misreable. Darkstar sat next to her, grooming her belly with his claws. He tore the flesh, and all her mother could do was watch. Silvermoon felt her eyes widen as Darkstar came up to her.

"You are in WindClan now. Riverstar gave you up for one of WindClan's she-cats. Come," He beckoned Silvermoon and all she could do was follow.

"WindClan! We are leaving!" Darkstar yowled and WindClan ran after him.

As they entered the camp, Darkstar led Silvermoon to his den.

"How are ya suger?"He asked, his eyes evil.

" Very well, how are you?" Silvermoon tried the art of converstion and it worked...


	7. Take ur best shot Rated M, but a litle T

Darkstar carried three small kits in his jaws. Thier mother, Silvermoon had just giving birth to them. She wailed as her babies were taken away to be sold. I carried the discusting creatures to the Holding-Den, were I keep the kits ready to be sold. The Holding-Den was next to the She-cat Den, were all the she-cats are held against their will till pregnant. Then their kits are sold at the next Gathering. Any tom can buy their own kit, even an apprentice. I drop the kits in an empty nest. Twenty other kits layed in the den, mewling with hunger. The Milk-Mother layed in her nest, nursing ten kits. Two kits stood out for Darkstar. His kits, Dung and Core, stared up at him. Darkstar smiled. A leaders kits cost more prey than a regular kit.

"Feed the newborns. I want them fat for tommorrow." The Milk-Mother nodded out of plain fear and drew the three new kits closer. Darkstar nodded and left the den, all ready for tommorrow.

**page break-**

The next day, when the sun was barely rising, Darkstar and his followers carried the kits to the Island. Each follower carried two kits. Darkstar himself, carried Dung and Core in his jaws. As they crossed the lake, the kits mewled in fear and hunger. The other Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan and WindClan, were already there. Kits and toms were well shown at the Island. Behind Darkstar, his brother Lightclaw, purred in delight.

"ThunderClan always has good kits. It looks like today is there best yet." Darkstar nodded in agreement and jumped off the tree-bridge. Dung and Core bounced in his jaws.

"Hey!" Dung yowled, scratching his brother in return. Core yelped and the two kits fought. Darkstar set them down in the Kit-pit and his followers did the same.

"Welcome to the Gathering. Today my Clan brings 30 kits to sell to toms." Darkstar yowled.

"We have 20 kits to sell," spoke Clawstar, leader of Shadowstar. ThunderClan has 25 kits while RiverClan has 19 kits to sell.

"All toms come beneath the Great Oak. Happy selling!" Riverstar yowled and the cats obeyed his order.

WindClan started the auction. Darkstar took his sons by the scruffs and locked them into the Cell. Lightclaw rounded up the other kits and locked them up too.

"Lightclaw from WindClan, come up and buy a kit." Darkstar yowled and his brother shook excitedly. The gray tabby came up and looked into the cell. Kits moewed in fear and despiration. Some yelled for their mothers while others yelled to get out.

Lightclaw raised his paw to alert the Clans.

"I would like the silver she-cat and the brown tom in the corner."

"Good choice. Silvs is one moon old and Dung is two weeks old. That would be two pigeons each." Darkstar nodded. Lightclaw gave the WindClan leader the cash and Silvs and Dung were led back to camp by their new leader.

Darkstar shouted out the other kits by names and age. 28 kits were sold to toms from the Clans. As the other leaders sold the kits, Darkstar himself bought ten kits. Two from WindClan, three from ThunderClan, four from RiverClan and the last one from ShadowClan. As the selling was over, Darkstar led WindClan and their kits back to the camp. Straight away as Darkstar entered the camp, he led his ten she-cats to his den. Darkstar knew that the other three Clans sold their she-cats after they had had their warming **( idk- kinda made it up, sorta like a grls period but cat-style). **But Darkstar sold all kits at the next Gathering no matter what. Darkstar ordered the she-cats to lay down in the make-shift nest he created.

"Lay down, belly up. Do it!" Darkstar barked and the kits automaticlly obeyed. "Good. Now I will name you."

"The silver one would be Mate. The three browns will be Dung, Scar and Scratch. The white twins will be Core and Pussy while the black one Cock. The gray will be... Kit. The pretty ginger one will be Darkstar and yikes!" Darkstar yelped as he stared directly at the last kit. The small she-cat was horrendous! She had black paws with white spots and her pelt was ginger. Of course the kit was ShadowClan, ShadowClan always had ugly cats. Also, the kits left paw was twisted.

"Argh, you will be... Haunt." Haunt shivered at her name but remained on her belly.

"Tails down girls!" Darkstar ordered. The kits obeyed. Darkstar smiled and slashed at their pussy's. Soon enough all ten cats had bloody pussy's and cores.

"Good, you all will carry my kits at your kits age or you will suffer pain and soon death." Darkstar growled, baring his teeth. The cats nodded sadly and slept together in a heap of blood and fur in the makeshiff nest Darkstar created. Darkstar watched them sleep and padded out of the den.

**Four moons Later.**

Amazingly, all kits were all pregnant. When the Gathering was coming up, the oldest kit, Dung, was going into labor. Darkstar stalked impaitently at the medicine den, tail lashing and claws sliding in and out. Yowling came from the den then gasps of pain and misery.

_Good, let her suffer. _Personally, Darkstar didn't like Dung. She talked back and never obeyed his orders.

As another gasp and a yowl came from the den, Darkstar thought he had waited long enough. He barged into the den. The medicine cat, Silkyleaf, was tending to Dung as she gave birth. One kit layed at the opening of Dung's core. It slid out and Silkyleaf nipped the sack and licked its fur the wrong way.

"All done," Silkyleaf moewed and parted away to reveal two very wet kits at the edge of Dung's stomach. Dung looked at Darkstar with fear in her brown eyes. Darkstar flashed his head away and walked out of the den without saying a word.

There and then he decided to keep all ten kit's kits for amusement. Darkstar walked into the nursery were his other nine mates layed pregnant on the hard floor. They slept uncomfortably on the floor, their tails twitching and paws moving as they dreamnt. The only kit awake was Pussy. The white she-cat was akwardly eating a mouse, her swollen stmach dragging her down. As she stood and stretched, her belly hung to the ground, barely touching it. She noticed Darkstar staring at her and she jumped. Darkstar glared at her and left the den. He went to his den and called for Brambleclaw and Silvermoon. The two mates came in, their tails twitching fearfully.

"Oh, hide your fear. I won't hurt you or your precious kits. I called you up to take your best shot."

Silvermoon cocked her head slightly, confused. Brambleclaw drew her close.

"Kill me and tell WindClan and the other Clans to return to their old ways. I'm tired of living this life. So kill me now, take your best shot."

Silvermoon and Brambleclaw looked at each other. They barely took a second before they launched at Darkstar. They but down onto his throat and clawed at his flesh. Darkstar felt blood ozeing out of him, but he didn't fight back. He felt his four lives slipping away, until finally he blanked out.

_Take your best shot. _The words swirled around in his brain as he slowly died.


End file.
